I Can't Believe Myself Jiraiya Lemon
by shodow101
Summary: So ya this is a request from a user on my other site, and yet again it was deleted. So ya, this is a love story that digs into a lemon about Jiraiya.


Let's see: her name is Kaori Mito, she's 46 and she's Maito Gai's older sister. Despite her age, she looks like she's only 20.  
She is smart, funny, loving, nice, sincere, athletic, when she's mad she gets with a hell of a bad temper and she is almost as strong as Tsunade.

Tsunade is her best friend and she met Jiraiya during her trainings. Despite knowing that he was a perv, she always liked him. During a mission with Jiraiya, he got hurt and she healed with a jutsu. Then he caught her by surprise and tells her that he likes her and it turns in to a make out session. (you can write what happens in the middle) But then he leaves the village to go after Orochimaru and she thinks that he left her. She also leaves the village and tries to hate forget him.  
The present: She comes back and she founds Gai with Kakashi talking to Naruto and Lee. They think that she is Gai's girlfriend but Kakashi tells them that she is Gai's older sister. Naruto and Lee stare with an idiot face.  
You can decide the rest of the story. I just have a request: the story as to end in Jiraiya's or Keiko's place (if you know what I mean "wink")

Name: Kaori Mito

Age: 46

Relations: Gai's older sister

Past: You were a comrade on Jiraiya's team back in the day. Since then you always had a bit of a crush on him, even if he is a perv. You couldn't help it, his enthusiasm and the little tricks to get into the girls locker room at the spa. One of times you actually let him in ^_^ that was nice huh. During your younger years you two were like two peas in a pod, nothing could ever split you apart, but for some reason you could never tell if he shared the same feelings for you. But Orochimaru shared your feelings, though your feelings weren't towards him. He liked you since the academy, but he always creeped you out. He also seemed to stalk you a lot, which you hated, but Jiraiya found it hilarious, and used it to make fun of Orochimaru.

As you grew older things began to change, your dislike of Orochimaru made him cold, and distant, while Jiraiya started paying more attention to other girls. About the age of 16 your team got their first big mission, about B-Rank. Everyone was excited; you had to retrieve a few peace scrolls for the hokage which was a big deal since it dealt with the well being of two nations who were now friends. But unfortunately the hokage underestimated the dangers of the mission, and your team was captured. They separated you and your teammates from Sarutobi-sensi, sense he was obviously the leader of the group. All your hope fading slowly you look to your teammates for help, Tsunade furiously punching the iron bars of your cell, Orochimaru making circles in the dirt, his sign of thinking, and Jiraiya lightly smacking his forehead on the wall of the cell. To this you can't help but laugh, he looks you and his nostrils flare.

"Hey Kaori what is so funny!?!?" everyone stops and looks at you. You look at him, smile and shrug, "Well, I don't see you trying anything to get us out of here, so you shouldn't even be laughing or smiling, we are gonna die and... your.... doing..... um..... NOTHING!!" his anger hits a nerve inside you.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BONE-HEAD, I HATE BEING IN HERE AS MUCH AS YOU BUT, I AM NOT AS SMART AS OROCHIMARU!!!" Orochimaru blushes slightly, "OR AS STRONG AS TSUNADE!!" she smile triumphantly, "BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS I WILL LAUGH AS MUCH AS I WANT BECAUSE I CAN, AND DON'T YOU GO YELLING AT ME, BECAUSE YOUR DUMBASS IS IN A BAD MOOD!!!" he looks at you with surprised, shaking your head you look at the bars in front of you. Then you look back at him, "Sorry, it's just a bit hot down here..." he nods understanding.

"Hey Kaori?" Orochimaru calls you.

"What?" you look at him confused, these are the times when people confess their darkest secrets before they die, and you really don't want to hear him say 'I love you'.

He opens his mouth, and you brace yourself for the words, "Slid through the bars." Did he just say what you think he said?

"What?"

"Slide through the bars." There he goes again saying something completely different than what you thought. "Kaori, you're small enough to fit through these bars, since well... you still look like you ten, you can fit through them easy. These bars are meant to hold in big powerful ninja, not small ones like you got it." You nod slightly, while Jiraiya glares at him.

"Alright Orochimaru I am gonna take the fact that you have been looking at my body in a good way." He blushes, and shakes his head.

"This isn't the time for jokes, hurry and get the keys!" rolling your eyes, you turn your body sideways and slowly ease yourself through the bars, and just like Orochimaru said you slipped through the iron like butter. Grabbing the keys and letting everybody out ya'll head to the main floor where they are holding Sarutobi-sensi.

"Orochimaru what do we do?" Tsunade asks worried for your sensi.

"I… don't know… um…" before he could answer Jiraiya charges in screaming at the top of his lungs, all your faces go blue.

"What is he doing?" mumbling to yourself you watch as Jiraiya confronts a group of about 20 ninja, by himself. "Orochimaru we have to help him?" but he shakes his head, "WHAT!?! Why not?"

Chuckling to himself he looks at you two and smirks, "Don't you see this is perfect, he has created a distraction so we can sneak up and help Sarutobi-sensi, but you are right someone needs to help him so I will, you guys are more agile then I am. Got it?" you both nod smiling as Orochimaru disappears and reappears next to Jiraiya, fighting back to back.

"Wow, they are pretty amazing…" you and Tsunade drool, then look at each other and giggle. "Commencing operation _**Save Sarutobi-sensi and Get the Hell Out of Here**_ is now ago!" you quietly laugh out as you two slide through the shadows.

Soon your sensi is free he helps the boys as you two retrieve the documents, and next you are running to the exit as a ninja jumps out from the side ready to attack you when Jiraiya jumps in the way. The kunai meant for you pierces his skin and slices right through him flying out of his back and into the wall right by your head, if it wasn't for him it would've hit, "JIRAIYA!!!" you scream grabbing shuriken and thrusting them at the ninja, while you run to his aid. Holding his head a bit of blood runs out of the corner of his mouth, "Oh no, please Jiraiya just hang on." Looking at the wound you wrap it up the best you can. Making your way through the building, you find a secluded area in the woods, while you have your sensi on hold over your radio. Blood gushes from Jiraiya wound with what seems like no end. Working fast you find herbs, and different plants and begin to make a paste to stop the bleeding. After that, Jiraiya still isn't in a very good condition, you careful perform the signs for the healing jutsu Tsunade taught you, trying so hard not to mess up, otherwise it may be his life on the line.

Successfully performing the jutsu you feel the wound begin to heal from the inside and the bleeding finally stops. You stop doing the jutsu and let his body continue with the rest of the healing process. After cleaning you hands from blood you wipe your eyes from the tears pouring out of them, when Jiraiya's hand lightly grabs your wrist, "Why are you crying?" Jiraiya's voice is small and raspy.

"Why do you think I almost lost you!" you cry more, while he chuckles.

"But if I didn't do it I would've lost you, so I think you my idea was the best choice."

"Why do you care?" you ask looking deeply into his eyes.

"Because… I really like you… like more than a friend… like… I… love you." While you sit there shocked his sits up, smiles at you, and then grabs the back of your head and kisses you passionately, putting his tongue into your mouth as you gasp, you taste the iron flavor of the blood, but then a sweet addicting taste, Jiraiya's taste. He pulls you closer your legs around his waist, his hand roaming down to squeeze you butt, while your hand grips clumps of his hair as he touches you more. Throughout your live you never liked to be touched, but his touch is different, even if he is a pervert you crave for this, you want it more than anything, and now, now you finally are getting what you have dreamed of ever since you met him. With your shirt up over your breast, and your pants down to your mid thigh, you begin your body up against him, kissing him with more fervor.

"Well isn't this a pretty site." You two hear Sarutobi-sensi, then quickly scampering around you pull up your clothes and straighten yourselves out.

"Um … it isn't really what you think it is Sarutobi-sensi, we were just… just…"

"I know what you two were doing, now come' on the other two are waiting, and um, how 'bout we just keep this a little secret?"

You both nod embarrassed that your sensi saw you, but that never stopped you guys, as the years went on you continue off from that night, but never making it all the way, mostly from being interrupted. ^_^ But your feelings for one another stayed strong, until you were in you early twenties, and Jiraiya left abruptly in search of his dear friend Orochimaru. He never said good-bye, never gave you a warning that he was leaving, never even bothered to mention why he was leaving, he just packed and left. So out of anger and the feeling of abandonment, you packed your stuff and left the village to forget about you runaway lover.

Present:

Finally back home from a long journey, you walk through the gates of Konoha, being greeted by the young shinobi who now guard them; you smile and acknowledge them as you pass by. Enter your fifties you deceive most people when walking by, for you still looking like your young 30 self. You smile at the looks men give you as you walk by and the jealousy of women, though you don't flaunt your looks, you just enjoy the reactions of people. Making you way to your old home you walk past the old training field where you helped your younger brother Gai train all his life, but now you see him and another man, and too kids, one who looks oddly like him.

"Alright Kakashi I have won! That make it 41 to 40 yes I am in the lead!" The man by the name of Kakashi roll's his one eye showing while reading a book by someone you don't want to mention.

"Still playing those childish games now aren't we." You say coming up on the group. All faces turn to stare at you, while Gai runs and spins you in a circle. Laughing at one another you hug and kiss each other's cheeks.

"Um, Kakashi-sensi?" the blonde whispers to Kakashi, "Is that lady Gai-sensi's… girlfriend?" he holds up his pinky with this hard look on his face. Kakashi's one eye pops out of his head with shock, while you look over at the blonde and bust out laughing.

"WOW!!! YOU ARE AS BLONDE AS YOU LOOK!!!" you shout in between laughs. You and Gai hold each other as the tears pour from your eyes, laughing until your stomach aches. "This loser here is my brother…" now giggling, you wipe the tears out of your eyes. Naruto's cheeks flush red at the embarrassment.

"Sorry I just thought…" he mumbles out into inaudible words. You run your hand through his hair and smile at him.

"Oh that is ok, it is hard to tell that we are siblings…" you look over at Gai, who just smiles and gives you a thumbs up, "And that he is younger than me." Naruto's and the other boy's mouths drop while you just giggle at them.

"Hey sis, I want to introduce you to one of my students, this fine young boy here is young Lee!!" You look at the boy and smile, 'wow he looks just like Gai, a little creepy' you think to yourself. "He is an amazing ninja, and one day he will follow in my footsteps!!" Gai looks at the sky admirably.

While a sweat drop runs down Kakashi, Naruto, and your head you laugh away the strangeness, "That is great Gai," you rub the back of your head, "Well, I got to go, have lots of people to see, many things to do, maybe I will see you guys later. Walking away you go and meet some more old friends, just to be shocked that Tsunade is actually Hokage.

Kneeling before Sarutobi-sensi's grave you think about the old days, how he was like a second father to you. You place flowers over the grave, your favorite flowers, and orchids. "I got these for you sensi, I know how much me and you both loved them, I just wish I was there to help you… I'm sorry."

"Why blame yourself?" a familiar voice comes from behind, "You didn't kill him, why take the blame?"

"Jiraiya don't question my feelings, I just feel it is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, he fought to keep this village alive, he died with honor, what is so wrong about that?" you get up and start walking away, until he grabs your arm, "Why are you leaving, don't you wanna catch up or something, I have really missed you."

Ripping your arm away you slap him across the face, "Well I didn't miss you." Are you only words as you run off into the village. You make your way to the hot springs to clear your head. Stripping down, and slipping away in the warm misty water you dream about your childhood, and your crush on Jiraiya. No matter how hard you tried you could never get him out of your head. You missed the way he would smile at you when you did something silly or stupid to get his attention. You missed helping him sneak into the hot springs, and how the girls freaked when they saw him.

Later on you brought yourself down to the hot springs to relax. Laying your head back you remember the old times when Orochimaru was normal and Tsunade didn't drink. When Sarutobi-sensi was still alive and a pervert just like Jiriaya, and how Jiriaya was a sweet and honest man. A sound in the water snaps you out of your dream, looking around you see a little tube sticking out of the water, and you shake your head as you over to it. Grabbing the pot of tea the young lady gave you, you gently tilt the spout over the top of the tube and you pour scolding hot tea down it. Soon bubbles start popping up and the man under the water splashes up out of the water coughing up a storm, complaining about the tea.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" you hold up the heaviest object near you holding the towel around your body.

"Ow, ow, ow!!" he whines, "Do you have to be so rough?" he looks at you with that pathetic look that use to make you laugh, but now all that is set on you face is a glare. "Kaori what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me!?!?" you grit your teeth, "What's wrong with YOU!?!? You meet up with me thinking that everything is gonna be just like when we were kids, but it's not alright, so just… just LEAVE ME ALONE!!" you splash at him in frustration. He looks at you utterly shocked.

"Kaori, I don't understand, why are you so mad?" he moves closer as you try to push him away, gently grabbing your arms he holds them at your sides. Shaking you struggle against his powerful grasp.

"Let go of me… now." You glare into his soft eyes, and slowly your glare fades into a sad distant stare.

"Kaori, please tell me what is wrong, why do you hate me so much? The last time we met you did this too, and I just… I just don't understand what did I do wrong?" fixing his sad eyes on you, the plea in his voice makes you break.

"You left me…" a soft whisper escapes your lips.

"Excuse me?" moving closer to you the tears start to flow.

"You left me! You left me alone, with nothing, not where you were going, why, you just left and I don't know why!!" sitting down you clutch to his wet clothes crying at the memories.

"Kaori…" he sits down next to you rubbing your shoulders gently laying your head on his, "Kaori I am sorry." You pause for a moment and sit up, "Kaori?" he speaks right as your hand collides with the side of his face.

"Honestly is that all you can say? After all these years!?!? All you can say is 'I'm sorry', you can't even tell me why you left, or anything!!" getting out of the water you leave without even hearing what he has to say. At this moment you feel if you hear his voice you are just going to explode, so you head to the quietist place in the village, your house. Stepping into the shower your try to relax yourself now that you know no one is going to bother you. Until you hear the shower curtain open to none other than Jiriaya himself. "Dear god, Jiriaya what do you want!?!?!?" you definitely not in the mood any more.

"You." He simply states and pushes you against the shower wall into a deep passionate kiss. As he steps in you notice something… he isn't wearing any clothes. Pushing himself against you his enormous manhood rubs against your thigh sending chills up your back. Once he pulls away for air you hold in shoulders shocked and pleased at the same time, never before has he kissed you like that. Lightly he touches his forehead against your kissing you softly every so often.

"Kaori…" he whispers seductively in between kisses, "Not a day has past when I don't think of you." Taking your mouth into his own your tongues tug o' war back and forth tasting one another. Your hand reaches down to his throbbing manhood, squeezing slightly while gently pulling and stroking. His hands slowly make their way to your big bouncing breast, you moan in his mouth as he plays, and gently rubs the nipples. Pulling away for air he smiles at you as he kneels down to where he is facing your womanhood. Like a kitten drinking milk he licks you, while feeling some pleasure you also get irritated from teasing, you slowly pump you hips for more. He chuckles grabbing your hips and taking more of you.

"Jiriaya… oh………… god this feels good." You moan bracing yourself against the wall as your knees buckle from ecstasy. Pleasure over taking your body you find yourself grabbing for random objects, soon you end up massaging your breast, lightly squeezing the nipples. "Jiriaya" you continue to moan. Before reaching your climax Jiriaya pulls away leaving you in your moment and kisses you on the lips while pulling you hands away from your breast. You look into his eyes your hand aching to mess with something. He smirk knowingly, grabbing your wrist and puts your hand down at your entrance, quickly understanding what he wants your start to play with yourself as he sucks on your breast, carefully taking each one into his mouth. Jiriaya then takes your other hand and puts it near his rock hard penis as you instantly begin to stroke it.

Being the pervert he is Jiriaya grabs the shower head, turning you around he hold it to you opening sending your body into a new sensation of pleasure. While you concentrate on this he positions himself behind you, and without and notice thrusts into your ass. A scream howls from your lips unnoticed as he moves his shaft in and out, mixing pain with pleasure. The thrusts and the blasting water soon become too much and you explode into an ocean of ecstasy.

Moaning becomes the symphony of the night as you two exit the shower jumping all over each other. Somehow making your way to the bed he nips at your neck nibbling down your chest. Grabbing his hair you pulls him back up to look at you, "Jiriaya." You seem to beg, "Please just take me away." Answering you plea he positions himself at your entrance, and with another thrust your fingers dig into his skin. He waits for you to get use to him, while going back to nibbling and sucking your neck the pain eases away and he continues into a rhythmic pattern. Pulling your to where you are sitting in his lap, you both eat each other's mouths as he has your hips pumping you up and down.

"More…" you moan into his mouth, "Fuck me…" you continue with little phrases, as he moan 'I love you' into your skin. Pushing you roughly back down onto the bed he pumps into you hard as you gasp and screams grow louder but unnoticed. Your legs wrap around him wanting to feel every bit of his huge, hard penis. Getting faster you both feel the climax, faster and harder, you scream for more. Each pump a bliss of pleasure, faster, and faster. Your back arches in pure delight as his neck cranes up to the ceiling, and with the last thrust you clutch onto one another holding up into this enchantment of another world.

Laying in each other's arms beads of sweat cover your bodies soon cooling down your intense heat. Jiriaya holds you close in his powerful arms. "Kaori, I never meant to leave you." He says breathlessly, "I was just trying to get are friends back together so everyone could be happy again." You smile and kiss him lightly.

"As long as you're with me that will be all the happiness that matters." Then you coo each other into a blissful nights sleep…


End file.
